


今晚无人入睡

by kiril85



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiril85/pseuds/kiril85
Summary: 男同描写注意！女同描写注意！男女描写预警！！总之这是个天雷滚滚的故事





	今晚无人入睡

 

仿冰火百花兄妹和蓝礼梗乱写的，背景不清，反正就是类似欧洲大陆一片横蛮黑暗的冷中世纪以前，那些关于王权继承的都是我也一个历史盲乱掰的，就那样，没脑文不要太深究了。

 

 

天边一抹火红的晚霞在吞噬着北城荒凉的赤土，阿丽安娜站在城墙边上，手指不安地攥动着衣摆。不远处一个侍女左右顾盼，正往阿丽安娜走来。侍女裹着粗麻布衣，丰满的胸部因步履急促而抖动着，她朱唇微启，在阿丽安娜耳边落下一串轻语，惹得阿丽安娜白皙的脸庞染上了丝丝红晕，眼睫毛微微颤抖。

“文达，哥哥那边一切还好吗？”阿丽安娜示意侍女扶她走下城墙的阶梯，她一手提起丝绸裙角，每一步仿佛一片落叶，文达只能紧搂着阿丽安娜的腰，两人才不至于被狂风吹落，横死在城墙脚底。

“我的小姐，阿不思邓布利多先生刚下榻城内，他传话过来一切都好，请你不要过分担忧。格林德沃城主已经安排好今晚的行程。”文达缓缓道来，这不过是最平常不过的一晚。

听到那个名字，阿丽安娜膝盖一软，身体的重量全压在文达身上，文达以为自己不是扶着一位纤弱的少女，而是拖着一头濒死的小鹿。

“文达，我感到羞愧，作为一个妻子，却不能带来子嗣;作为一个淑女，却无法忍受族人们鄙视的目光;作为一个妹妹，却将哥哥至于这么不堪的位置。”阿丽安娜用手帕抹过自己的眼角，其实并没有眼泪掉下，这一年内她在奢华的桃木大床上已经将泪流光。

“我自小侍奉盖勒特主人，我知道他内心对你存有一丝温柔……”

“但不是作为夫妻的温柔”阿丽安娜轻轻拍了文达的手背，隐忍地摇摇头。

“我的小姐，你爱着自己的家族，愿意舍弃作为妻子的尊荣。邓布利多阁下因为爱你，甘心来扮演颠鸾倒凤的角色。这个世界除了男女之爱，有更多的爱需要我们的保护和捍卫。而且，主人考虑到你的感受，特意安排我今晚服伺你'就寝'”。文达将食指轻轻压在唇上，调皮地眨了下眼，绿色眼眸倒影出阿丽安娜小巧的鹅蛋脸庞。

两人进入城堡后花园，这里举国之全力，营造了一派春意盎然的绿意。不少女性贵族亲眷结伴在树荫下歇息，见到阿丽安娜经过，纷纷起身半屈行礼，阿丽安娜保持高贵客套的礼仪，假装看不到他们在她平坦的小腹上扫掠的眼光，和嘴角鄙夷的微笑。

 

傍晚阿丽安娜在房中简单用过晚餐，便进入放佛有一百道工序的沐浴流程中。文达不在房间，其余一众侍女井井有条的协助阿丽安娜更衣，洗身，抹上各地送来的奇珍香膏，高档胭脂。阿丽安娜不知道格林德沃在哪里，她也习惯他的远离，她的思绪一直飘荡回温暖的南国，回忆着母亲的摇篮曲。

当夜幕完全的降临，橘黄的烛光在幽暗的城堡摇曳着，阿丽安娜孤身一人走到一扇低调雄伟乌木门前，她轻轻敲门，里面一把年轻沉稳的男声传出，阿丽安娜施力转开大门把手，探身进入房间。一个修长俊挺的身影转过身来，他一半脸暴露烛光中，雕刻般的五官犹如天神一般。他盯着披着貂毛镶边大衣的阿丽安娜，眼中看不出一丝波澜。

阿丽安娜手指发紧，不自然地拉扯着大衣，试图遮掩着皮草大衣下仅有的一层单薄丝绸睡裙，她想起一年前同样的一幕，但那时她的心还有一丝少女的激动和对未来憧憬。

格林德沃转身走了几步，坐到身后不远的大床上，他把双脚翘起放在柔软的鹅毛被上，大床被一扇柔和淡紫的帷幔分成两边，莫名地散发着暧昧的情欲气息。

阿丽安娜不为所动，她只是淡淡地说:“我的王，文达等下就会到，和我的哥……嗯，南国的邓布利多城主。”

格林德沃没有说话，他默默看着外面的星光。突然他猛地起身，踱着在房间步走来走去，放佛赌气一般，他带着怒火把房间的蜡烛几乎全数吹熄，仅留着两盏蜡烛，竭力发出微弱的烛光。

这时候门把再次转动，格林德沃和阿丽安娜都紧绷起身子，向门外看去。文达带着一名男子进入房间，熟悉的身影让阿丽安娜眼角泛泪，现在不是叙旧的时候，冷静，阿丽安娜对自己说。

男子火红的头发轻柔地披在肩上，一双冰蓝剔透的双瞳在黑夜中闪烁着光芒，先是带着笑意温和地落在阿丽安娜的慌张的脸上，安抚着她，然后穿透过浓雾地落在格林德沃的头发，鼻尖和出唇瓣上，毫不退缩地打探英俊北国王子的每一处。格林德沃突然有点后悔把烛光熄灭，他觉得自己应该一晚上不睡觉，仔细研究这双美丽的眼眸。

三人各有心事僵持不动，文达只能轻轻地咳了一声:“三位主人，一切均准备就绪”，说着，她反手将门把扣起锁起，然后灵活地扯下颈后的衣服绳结，倏地一下露出光洁的女性酮体。

 

 

四具年轻的身躯在柔软的大床上此起彼伏，桃木大床发出吱吱的声音，抗议着贵族的荒淫无度。

阿丽安娜带着黑色的绸缎眼罩，她下榻前要求文达帮她披上的，这是她作为淑女的最后坚持。文达正在她隐蔽的女性区域，用舌尖灵活地探索花蕾的每一处，处子的蜜液在她的刺激下不停渗出，沾湿文达的乌黑发丝。文达一边舔舐，不时用手指挑逗少女的花蒂，又不时揉捏着少女的粉红的酥胸和坚挺的乳尖。阿丽安娜第一次毫无保留将自己展露出来，脸上火烧火燎地发烫，她用力捂着自己嘴巴，避免走漏一丝喘息。她的哥哥就在旁边，幸好有一扇帷幔阻挡，除了隐约的身影几乎看不清楚旁边的人脸，但在至亲面前如此放浪还是让她羞愧难当，却又催生了一种罪恶的情欲，她忍不住抬高自己的臀部，文达感受到贵族小姐心底压抑久已的热情正在释放，更加卖力将滚热舌头挤进小姐的蜜穴，嘴巴贪婪地把阴蒂和阴唇全数含住，不停吸吮摆弄，很快爱液像泉水一样滴滴答答地流出，把床底浸湿了一大片。

 

 

两位女士渐入佳境，旁边的一对年轻的男士也不遑多让。阿丽安娜无疑是过于多愁善感了，旁边她的哥哥和她的丈夫犹如是得到大主教证婚的合法夫妻一样，毫无愧疚地尽情地享用双方身体，放佛是搁浅的鲸鱼回到大海一样，两人赤裸身躯交错勾缠，忘情的接吻互度氧气，根本没有在意同样在纵情的旁边一对。阿不思自小聪敏早熟，因为母亲妹妹的柔弱，父亲和弟弟的冲动鲁莽，作为长子的他一早已经担起作为城主的职责，周旋于勾心斗角的政治中，虽然对情爱之事并不热衷，但他的确也并非怕羞做作之人。他一早知道自己倾向于同性肉体，但也并未遇到任何值得自己倾心的人物，现在他躺在自己妹夫，盖勒特 格林特沃的身下，完全地沉迷在对方的金色卷发和薄荷迷迭香的气息中，不禁地嘲笑自己，当初来北国时怀着多么高尚的赴死的心态，为了协助妹妹，可怜的妹妹，嫁给了一个英俊的王子，空有漂亮的外表，却是一个同样不喜欢女子完全无法完成男女床底之事的男人。阿不思心痛于自己妹妹当初为拯救故乡的南方小国，嫁给了这个双方间毫无感情的宗主国王子，但她的家族却对此歌颂不已，少女用自己的身体使得家乡能在战火中苟延残喘得以休养生息，只有哥哥在夜晚才会妹妹的命运辗转难眠，叹息不已。妹妹一直未有生孕，夫君族人里开始有了各种猜疑之声，甚至有人在游说老国王让王子找多几个情人生下私生子。一旦有私生子，为了扶正私生子，历史上谋杀正妻的事情多有发生，或者被其他兄弟奸污怀孕。一旦想到这样的可能，阿不思就为妹妹的命运担忧不已，在一次次的诱导下，阿不思才知道了原来自己的妹妹嫁去格林德沃家一年后至今仍是处子，因为她的夫君对女性不感兴趣，性情傲慢脾气急躁，不想承认自己的痛处又不愿意经营男女情事。好正格林德沃的势力不足以抗衡老国王，他也需要自己的子嗣稳固王储的位置，因此阿丽安娜在身边侍女的提点下发出了一封罪恶的邀请。阿丽安娜不相信其他任何人，更不要说妓院里的男妓;阿不思当然知道这个世上有人钟情于同性的身体，因为他自己也隐约发展出如此的倾向，所以他一早做好独身一辈子的打算。

 

现在只想用双腿狠狠夹紧对方腰身，将对方身体陷进自己中。

盖勒特感觉到阿不思的走神，有点不满地咬了阿不思的舌头。

阿不思嘴角微微一笑，嘴唇张合，用全力勾缠着对方的唇舌。他不应该那么自如，自己的亲妹妹在旁，身上是自己的妹夫，他们放纵的行径是罪恶的，但他现在无法在意，他感到世界已经撕裂，只剩下他和盖勒特两人在做爱，其他已经不复存在。

盖勒特双手抚摸阿不思脸庞，从亲密中略微抽出，引起阿不思不满的气声，他望进阿不思冰蓝双眸，看着对方因亲吻了多次而透着水光的红唇，忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔，对方晚餐吃了不少的甜食，他内心想着。两人又迅速热切的拥吻起来，互相吸吮着对方的舌头，发出啧啧的水声。阿不思用手抚摸着盖勒特光洁的背部，然后是胸肌，再往下探到达盖勒特精壮腹肌，他不得不承认自己有点太喜欢这具男性健硕的身体，被盖勒特结实紧致的肌肉压迫着，他感受到自出生以来少有的安全感。他一只手伸进盖勒特的睡袍下空荡荡的区域，轻揉着对方的阴茎和阴囊，感受到对方的阴茎在他手指迅速肿大，膨胀到他的手掌也不能完全包裹。他满意于这样的尺寸，更加满怀爱慕地搓揉着，虽然他并没什么肉体上实践经验，但他早年不小心在书房中看到几本露骨的民间禁书，还是颇有兴致的研究过各种类型和姿势，甚至以此解决过自己的需求，他曾经为自己通过自我满足而不需要对外寻求慰藉的自制力而骄傲过。

盖勒特的阴茎在他的抚摸下一跳跳地颤动着，阿不思放慢手速，不能这么快就射出来，还有正事没办呢。这件事一旦浮现在心中，心情就沉到底部，他本来只是来助兴的，但现在他像一只发情的娼妓恨不得自己嫖客马上贯穿自己，让自己欲仙欲死，不，可悲的确是，他和盖勒特仅仅是接吻和抚慰，已经让自己的身体完全失去自控力，不停扭动着下身迎合对方发硬的阴茎。他有点想推开盖勒特，好在盖勒特主动地撤离他的吻，但马上又投入新的征程，他一路往下，用舌尖勾勒阿不思身体的线条。舌头停留在阿不思的乳尖，像蜜蜂发现了蜂蜜，不停在乳尖上地打转，盖勒特又用手揉搓着少年的胸部肌肉，将胸肉揉进嘴里不停地舔舐，故意发出享受的嗯哼声。阿不思的阴茎已经硬得发疼，挺直打在腹部上，马眼流着前液，哀求王子的垂怜，阿不思全身的敏感点都在打开，他在快感的驱动下仰着头，露出优美的颈线，盖勒特当然不会放过，再次倾身前去亲吻阿不思的嘴唇，喉结和颈窝。在阿不思还没尝够他的吻，盖勒特又回到了刚才的位置，但继续往下探来到阿不思的胯下。盖勒特双手抬起阿不思的臀部，几乎是狂热的将头埋进阿不思的下体中，像品尝珍馐一样，他细细地从上至下舔舐着阿不思的阴茎，把阴茎含在嘴里不停地吞吐。盖勒特之前并没有接近过任何男人或者女人如此隐蔽的位置，但他看到阿不思的阴茎粉透光亮，就忍不住要加以怜爱，盖勒特再次把阴茎含住，不停地吸吮马眼渗出的爱液，他反复地深喉吞吐，感受阿不思的味道充满着自己的口腔，那是大地和海盐般的味道，盖勒特喜欢这股味道，能刺激他血液中原始的欲望。自我慰藉的乐趣如何比得上在盖勒特温暖的舌头和津液中翻滚，阿不思胡思乱想着，他渴望能在这温柔乡中释放，又渴望着盖勒特进一步将他侵犯。在这样的不停刺激下阿不思放浪的叫了起来，他无暇顾及旁边淑女的想法，自顾自地大声喘息，呻吟着:“不行了，求你了，再多一点”。情动的声音也影响到旁边的一对，虽然隔着帷幔，但女士们的娇喘和律动也愈发放肆起来。

盖勒特受到情人的鼓舞自然更加卖力，阿不思很快就缴械投降了，他还没来得知会一声，喷薄而出的白色精液把盖勒特射了一脸。阿不思在高潮余韵中感到非常不好意思，把盖勒特拉上胸前，阿不思哭笑不得着用手抹掉盖勒特脸上的精液，被射了一脸到现在还没回过神来的盖勒特此时褪下了贵族骄傲，而露出一种湿漉漉的少年气息。阿不思双手捧着对方的脸，两人鼻尖轻触，阿不思主动缩短两人的距离，拓实地吻起盖勒特的唇瓣，他已经起到了前戏的作用，盖勒特的坚硬没有一丝减弱，还因为两人的接吻再次发硬，现在是要将他归还给他的妻子了，阿不思的心脏一紧，随后轻声咒骂自己在性事中如此轻易沦陷。他在盖勒特的耳边轻声说着，同时也是说给旁边的主角听，因为他实在没有勇气掀起妹妹的帷幔把她的丈夫推回去:“趁现在吧，完成这件事情，我们都会解放”盖勒特撇了撇嘴表示不满，但还是顺服从阿不思身上下来。

文达是个通透的人，她抽出还在阿丽安娜阴道中转动的手指，轻轻拉起被子覆盖起阿丽安娜的裸体，缩在被子内的阿丽安娜看着可爱纯真，文达敏捷地在小姐的头上落下一个轻吻，然后她稍微掀起搁在中间的帷幔，伸手握住盖勒特的左手引他过去阿丽安娜的身边。盖勒特有点犹豫地看向阿不思，阿不思眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，他一手轻抚盖勒特的脸庞，一边亲吻他的耳垂，然后轻轻将他推过去。文达翻开阿丽安娜被子的一角，引导着盖勒特覆盖上阿丽安娜的身子，然后迅速批上被子，盖勒特甚至不忍去看阿丽安娜的表情，还好她还带着眼罩，否则看到她惊慌的眼睛，可能一下就软下来，他把弄一下性器匆匆将其推进去已经被文达打开，引导得湿润松软的洞口，他尽量抬高身体不要触碰到女士的身体，只是机械地抽插着。盖勒特的阴茎太大，让阿丽安娜疼得忍不住落泪，让阿丽安娜想起一年前新婚之夜那个不欢而散的晚上，蜜穴很快又开始干枯起来，文达在一侧看到阿丽安娜表情越趋紧张，她看了下年轻的金发城主，盖勒特点头示意，她马上俯下身子，吻起阿丽安娜的双唇，阿丽安娜慢慢放松起来，主动抬手揉捏文达的双乳。盖勒特将阿丽安娜的双脚分开架在自己大腿上，坐直起来，他把在帷幔另一侧还在恍惚的阿不思拉了过来，搂着他拼命地拥吻，放佛他的生命只能被阿不思拯救。盖勒特头窝在阿不思的颈窝，金发蹭着阿不思的眼角，惹得阿不思发痒。盖勒特把手伸到阿不思的私处，揉捏着，“我想象自己在你的身体里”，他一边说着一边将手指探入，勾起寻觅那个快感的源泉。阿不思颤抖了一下，他双臂抱紧盖勒特的胸腔，两人的心跳贴在一起，他轻柔说道“狠狠地操我”。盖勒特被刺激到，幻想自己在阿不思身体里驰骋，阴茎竟再涨大了一圈，他加快了腰部的动作，阿丽安娜在文达的调教下水源源不断流出，阴道又滑又热，阴囊拍打着外阴发出啪啪的声音，同时盖勒特的阴茎带着水光不断出入，这样的光景同时引起四人极大的感官享受。

阿不思把盖勒特的手指夹得更紧，一下子盖勒特就射了出来，他深呼了一口气，知道自己的职责终于完成，匆忙就抽出，趁着还硬迫不及待就要塞进阿不思的深处，阿不思发自内心地笑着容下盖勒特的坚硬。盖勒特终于可以自由地发泄，已经无法控制地低吼，“你下面好紧，我要狠狠地把操你”，阴茎深入阿不思的体内，一次又一次地冲击敏感点。他理智已经飘离，只剩下本能呐喊:“求你，大力些，更快些，不要停”

 

那边文达在盖勒特一离开阿丽安娜的身体就马上就接上，不停吸吮阿丽安娜刚经过性事而肿起的阴部，她将舌头顶得又深又入，盖勒特的精子无法流出，然后她在柜子中拿出一个肉棒，两人面对面抱着，文达用肉棒逗弄着阿丽安娜的下体。安娜刚才没达到高潮，现在全是饥渴得发疼，也忘记廉耻，主动让文达将肉棒塞进体内下，同时用手揉捏推揉文达的胸部，紧紧相吻，两人丰满的胸部被挤得贴在一起，上下摆弄，乳尖互相蹭碰，引起一波又一波高潮，两人情不自禁娇喘，文达:“安娜小姐你下面好舒服流了好多水，好喜欢你的身体。说着又忍不住舔舐对方的乳房，阿丽安娜脚尖绷紧，再次迎来一次高潮。

 

现在夜还早，今晚将无人入睡。阿不思在盖勒特深深埋入他体内时缓缓地想着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
